


Truth or Dare

by uniquepov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-19
Updated: 2010-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts’ “eighth-year” students have their own dorms and common room outside of the House system. What happens when of-age students need to blow off steam? Children’s games, of course…!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://serpentinelion.livejournal.com/profile)[**serpentinelion**](http://serpentinelion.livejournal.com/) 's Glompfest, which was a TON of fun!!
> 
>  **Recipient:** [](http://anisaex.livejournal.com/profile)[**anisaex**](http://anisaex.livejournal.com/) , who asked for an 8th year fic,background Ron/Pansy, gender-bending!Draco, inter-House party, games with Veritaserum. Harry discovers Draco's secrets which are unknown to (almost) everyone.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.  
> 

“Come on, mate! What’s it going to be… truth or dare?” Ron slurred the question slightly as he leaned forward to clink his glass to Neville’s, whose cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red.

“Um… truth?” he stammered uncertainly, taking a tiny sip of the spiked punch.

“Did you sleep with Ginny?” Ron asked with an evil smirk.

“What?!” Neville squeaked.

Ron leaned forward dangerously. “Did. You. Shag. My. Sister?” he asked deliberately.

“Yes,” Neville groaned out as the Veritaserum took hold. He buried his face in his hands as Ron sat back looking shell-shocked, while Harry leaned over with a satisfied smirk.

“I _knew_ it,” he declared loftily. “You owe me a Galleon, Ron.”

Pansy looked up at the two of them incredulously.

“You _bet_ about your own sister’s love life?” she asked.

“Well, she was always chasing after Harry, wasn’t she?” Ron replied with a shrug. “I thought she was carrying a torch.”

Pansy tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Just because a girl is _‘carrying a torch,’_ it doesn’t mean she’s blind… or dead,” she said disdainfully. A sly smirk crossed her lips as she added, “Neville was considered one of the most shaggable men at Hogwarts last year.”

Neville groaned as Ron went slack-jawed and Pansy laughed delightedly.

Blaise smirked from his place on the sofa. “Right, then. My turn. Pans, truth or dare?”

Pansy grinned. “Dare.”

“I dare you to give Weasley a blow job in front of everyone,” Blaise said with a smirk.

Pansy rose and crossed to sit on her red-haired boyfriend’s lap.

“Sorry, Blaise, I can’t. I gave him one right before we came down to the common room,” Pansy said with a wicked grin, as Ron’s ears went red and several of the others groaned.

“Too much information, Parkinson,” Seamus complained. “My turn?” As the others nodded, he looked around the room and asked, “Where’s Hermione?”

It was Draco’s turn to smirk. “I believe she’s in the library,” he said. “She murmured something about not being here for the fireworks.”

Seamus rolled his eyes. “You, then,” he said, pointing at Draco. “Truth or dare, Malfoy?”

Draco hesitated, then shrugged. “Truth,” he answered.

“Have you ever shagged a Gryffindor?” Seamus asked with a smirk.

“No!” Draco exclaimed, cheeks tinged with pink. “I – no. Definitely not.”

Seamus sat back, deflated, as Pansy spoke up from her place in Ron’s lap.

“My turn! Potter!” she grinned. “Truth or dare?”

Harry swallowed hard and decided he really didn’t like the look on Pansy’s face.

“Uhh… dare,” he finally responded.

“I dare you to go into the broom cupboard with someone for 20 minutes,” she said slyly.

Harry looked confused. “Alright, but… who?”

Pansy crowed with delight as she stood and, grabbing Harry’s hand, pulled him over to the broom cupboard.

“I choose…. Draco!” she sang, pouncing on the blond boy and pulling him to his feet.

“Pans… I’m not sure this is a good idea,” Draco said hesitantly.

“In you go!” Pansy shoved the two into the cupboard, locking and warding the door. She turned back to the group and they all shared a knowing smirk.

“Think he’ll make a move?” Seamus asked no one in particular.

“It’s about time _one_ of them did,” Luna observed from her place on the windowseat. “The Whirlipucks really have confused them, I guess.”

“Whirly-” Blaise’s question was cut short by Ron’s elbow.

“Leave it, mate. Trust me,” he muttered, sotto voce. Luna smiled beatifically at them and turned back to the window.

***

In the cupboard, moonlight streamed in through a mullioned casement. Harry looked Draco over appraisingly. The blond looked decidedly uncomfortable, and Harry sighed, sitting himself down on a stack of boxes.

“It’s alright, Malfoy, don’t look so uptight. It’s not like I’m going to ravish you or anything,” Harry said with a grimace.

Draco looked startled, but remained carefully silent, smoothing his palms on his trousers. There was an awkward moment of silence, in which Harry looked at Draco and Draco looked everywhere _but_ at Harry.

Suddenly, Harry remembered the Veritaserum.

“Malfoy,” he said slowly, “do you want to be locked in a cupboard with me?”

Draco’s eyes widened and he pressed his lips tightly together before he finally ground out, “Yes.”

Harry smirked. “Really? I’d say you were lying, but with the Veritaserum, that’s not really an option for you, is it?”

Draco paled slightly as Harry stood, taking a slow step toward him.

“Malfoy… are you gay?” Harry asked.

“Yes,” the blond answered reluctantly, taking a step backward as Harry took another slow step forward.

“Do you find me attractive?”

“Yes.”

“Are you _attracted_ to me?”

“Dammit, Potter, I already said _yes_ ,” Draco bit out angrily.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Actually, Malfoy, they were two very different questions. I asked if you thought I was attractive, and then if you were attracted to me. There are plenty of beautiful men in the world; it doesn’t mean I’m attracted to all of them.”

Draco’s eyes widened even further.

“Ron, for example,” Harry continued, taking another step closer to Draco. “He’s a right handsome man, but I’d sooner shag-” –he searched for an appropriate example- “-Parkinson.”

Draco’s lips twitched in amusement.

“Yes, exactly,” Harry agreed. “So, two very different questions.”

The blond nodded his head in agreement.

Harry looked at him consideringly. “Did you engineer this, somehow? Ask one of your friends to challenge me?”

“No,” Draco said emphatically. “N – no.”

Harry took another slow step forward. Draco stepped backwards, only to come up against the stone wall. Harry’s eyes took on a predatory gleam.

“But you wanted this, didn’t you?” the dark-haired wizard insisted. “Didn’t you?”

Draco ground his teeth and muttered, “Yes.”

Harry smirked and took another step closer, leaving the blond with nowhere to retreat.

“You know I’m gay also, I assume?” Harry asked.

“Yes.” The blond hair, just reaching his collar, swung as he nodded his head.

“Did you fantasize about this?” he purred.

Draco nodded, eyes wide. Harry stepped closer, bringing his hands to the wall on either side of Draco’s head. Harry bent his head in closer, his lips brushing Draco’s ear.

“What about this?” he asked in a low, teasing voice.

Draco’s breath hitched. “I – I…”

Harry smirked. “Let’s try something easier, then. Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Yes,” Draco’s whisper was almost inaudible.

Harry’s smirk widened. He tilted his head down and let his lips brush Draco’s.

Draco gasped.

Harry pulled back with a smug smile, as his hand dragged down Draco’s chest. His tie had been discarded much earlier, and his collar was unbuttoned. Harry grasped the open collar in his hand and yanked the blond forward, capturing his mouth in a bruising kiss. Harry was insistent, his tongue darting out to tease Draco’s suddenly-dry lips. His other hand left the wall to fist in the silvery-blond hair curling gently at the back of Draco’s head. The blond moaned, opening his mouth at last to the kiss, letting Harry’s tongue enter and explore. Their breath mingled through that series of kisses until Harry pulled back slightly, both men wide-eyed and panting.

Harry’s green gaze met molten silver. He kept his hand fisted tightly at the back of Draco’s head as he brought his other hand down to trace the blond’s belt buckle with his fingertips.

“And this?” Harry asked, in wide-eyed innocence. “What is it you would like me to do with this?”

Draco seemed to be biting down on his tongue in an effort not to answer.

Harry chuckled. He slipped his fingers around the belt buckle and tugged Draco forward, pulling him tightly against him. He nuzzled the pale flesh exposed by the open collar, placing a slow line of kisses from Draco’s ear down to his collarbone. The blond hissed in response, causing Harry to stop and gently suck at a particularly sensitive spot. Draco’s breath was coming faster, his pupils slightly dilated, a faint blush on his cheeks.

Harry continued laving Draco’s throat, his fingers still tangled in his hair. He worked his way back up to his lips and kissed him deeply, his tongue dancing with Draco’s. His fingers let go of the blond’s hair and he pulled the belt buckle closer as his free hand reached up to unbutton Draco’s shirt. As each button popped open, Draco’s eyes got wider and wider, Harry chuckling darkly in his ear.

“Do you want me to stop?” he chuckled as he watched Draco struggle against the Veritaserum.

“N-no…”

Harry smirked as he dipped his head to kiss the blond once again, dragging his lips from his mouth, down his neck and over his collarbone. He was rewarded with a gasping shudder from Draco.

“Malfoy- Draco? Do you want me to stop?” Harry’s lips brushed his ear as he asked the question.

Draco closed his eyes and gave a soft moan as he shook his head.

Harry tugged on the blond’s belt buckle once again. His thumb stroked over the buckle and drifted down purposefully, teasing the hard length straining against Draco’s trousers.

“Do you like it?” Harry whispered, licking his ear.

Draco nodded.

“Answer me, Draco,” Harry crooned in his ear. “Do you like me touching you?”

“Yes,” Draco moaned softly. “Merlin, yes…”

Harry gave a smug smile as he began rhythmically tugging on the belt buckle. Draco’s eyes fluttered closed as his breathing hitched sharply. Harry took Draco’s wand hand and brought it to his lips, kissing each fingertip softly and swirling his tongue along the wrist and palm, before gently sucking on each finger in sharp counterpoint to his tugging.

“Oh, gods…” Draco groaned, biting his bottom lip.

Harry’s free hand dropped down to cup Draco’s erection through his trousers. He kneaded the straining length, eliciting a delicious series of gasps and moans from the blond.

“Does that feel good?” Harry asked, dipping his head to kiss Draco once again.

He nodded.

“Do you like me touching you?”

Another nod.

“Answer me, Draco,” Harry said sharply.

“Yes.” The answer was soft, but clear.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Gods, no, please!” came the strangled response.

“Tell me what you want,” he murmured softly.

Draco whimpered.

“Tell me what you want, Draco,” Harry’s voice was a low, possessive growl in his ear.

“You,” the blond finally whispered. “I want you.”

Harry’s fingers stroked Draco through his trousers.

“Very good, Draco,” he said approvingly.

The blond moaned softly as he pressed his hips against Harry’s hand.

“Getting a bit eager, are we?” Harry chuckled. He brought his other hand to Draco’s belt, unbuckling it. He unfastened his trousers and slid the zip down with aching slowness. He gave another low growl when Draco’s erect cock strained forward, barely contained by the black lacy knickers the blond wore. “Knickers, Draco? How very… _naughty…_ of you.”

Harry teased his fingertips along the length of Draco’s hardness, reveling in the feel of lace-covered steel and enjoying the sharp gasps and moans from the blond. He slid the knickers down, freeing his erection from its lacy confines.

“I’ve been watching you, you know,” Harry said conversationally, as he wrapped his fingers around Draco’s aching member. His other hand went back to fist tightly in the blond hair again. He stroked Draco, slowly and teasingly, as he continued, “I watched you all sixth year, and I’ve been watching you since we all came back to Hogwarts.”

Draco’s eyes were wide as he looked at Harry, his breath coming in soft pants.

“Especially,” Harry leaned in to lick Draco’s ear, “in the showers.”

Draco held his breath.

“Yes,” Harry whispered. “I’ve seen you watching me. Seen you wank in the showers after you thought I’d left. Seen you put on knickers like these, when you got dressed.”

Draco moaned, closing his eyes.

“Tell me what you thought about,” Harry’s breath was hot in his ear. “Tell me the name you cry out when you come.”

Draco’s eyes were squeezed tightly, his breaths shallow and ragged.

“Tell me, Draco,” Harry ordered, smirking as the blond’s eyes flew open at the command.

“Y-yours,” he whispered miserably.

Harry nodded. “Mine,” he agreed. He lowered his voice to a bare whisper as he murmured, “Don’t scream so loudly this time. I don’t think there’s a Silencing Charm on the door.” He could feel Draco’s balls drawing up as he stroked him faster, the clear fluid oozing from his slit providing more than enough lubrication.

“I – I’m-“ Draco gasped.

“Yes,” Harry growled. “Come for me, Draco.”

Draco groaned, his hands fisting at his sides.

“Come for me, my beautiful boy.” Harry dipped his head to kiss him deeply as Draco came in a series of shuddering gasps, shooting white streams over Harry’s hand and front. Harry stroked him more slowly, eventually stopping and smiling at the flushed blond.

“So gorgeous,” Harry told him. “So fucking hot.”

Draco’s cheeks flushed hotly as the full import of what had just happened hit him. “Harry, I-“

Harry put a finger to his lips. “Shh.”

He dropped to his knees and softly licked Draco clean, before tucking him back into the lacy knickers and zipping his trousers, enjoying the whimpers the blond made as he did so. He stood and, pulling out his wand, cast a cleaning spell on himself to remove the telltale spatters of Draco’s arousal from his clothing.

“Harry-“ Draco tried again.

Just then, the door was flung open. Both wizards blinked against the sudden glare.

“Time to come out, lovebirds,” Pansy’s voice singsonged.

Harry looked at Draco and shrugged, smirking.

Draco pulled out his wand.

“Not just yet,” he called back, waving his wand to shut and lock the door once more.

Harry grinned.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Thank you to [](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/profile)[**solas_divided**](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/) , for her encouragement and beta help. Also thank you to [](http://deirdre-aithne.livejournal.com/profile)[**deirdre_aithne**](http://deirdre-aithne.livejournal.com/) for being a great cheerleader. To [](http://anisaex.livejournal.com/profile)[**anisaex**](http://anisaex.livejournal.com/) , thank you for all the inspiration! I hope you enjoy it! I tried to fit as many of your prompts as possible! ***GLOMPS***


End file.
